


Honey-Scented Light

by Blancfortune (RahDamon)



Series: Clearly flew instead of fell [Drabbles] [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost only Dialogue, Gen, Yeah I've been watching The Age of AI on YT, inspiration for this from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/Blancfortune
Summary: Tony has an idea and pitches it to Pepper. Well, ‘idea’. There are some ulterior motives he doesn’t inform her of.
Relationships: Jarvis & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Clearly flew instead of fell [Drabbles] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589017
Kudos: 9





	Honey-Scented Light

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Poem [“On a Bowl of Knives” by Anu Lahkan ](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/150280/on-a-bowl-of-knives)

“I’m going to do this.” It was ridiculous how excited Tony was. Usually he only reached that height when inventing something that caused Legal to groan and work overtime to get patents and contracts worked out.

Pepper looked at him, teeth visibly tucked behind her lips. Instead of responding to him, she shuffled through the papers on her desk. Her finger nails clacked against the gleaming steel surface. The silence stretched between them, and he didn’t stop himself from vibrating and wiggling in excitement. Four minutes later, he was shaking hard enough against her desk to dislodge that Newton’s cradle Pepper had on it. Tony was pretty sure she had got that out of irony and to remind him to follow rules, like gravity or force. Phh, as if.

After _yet another_ few minutes of silence, Tony couldn’t take it anymore. “I mean, wouldn’t it be fun? Also, it would be another step into acclimating the world to AI and its possibilities. I might even be able to reveal JARVIS’ true abilities within my lifetime.”

“Thank you for your consideration, Sir.”

“Is that so?” Pepper finally said before she sighed and glared at him. “And what’s your proposed budget? Do NOT tell me it doesn’t matter because you’ll pay out of your own pockets,” she interrupted him as he opened his mouth to answer. Which, yeah, fair. That’s what he was about to say. “Since you bothered coming to me, you want the SI stamp.”

“Well, Pep, it’s a good investment, isn’t it? Both a recruitment pitch and informing the public stunt. And maybe even funding for several institutions that sorely need it. Just offering just always gives me glares of suspicion and asking for the strings.”

“I wonder why. Not like we’re a multi-billion corporation, even with our remarkably good reputation.” Another sigh escaped her and she straightened her paperwork, eyes drawn in thought. “ Shooting would take a while and, dear God, Tony, have you thought about how many people we’d need for your little project?”

Tony shrugged. “Well, not much more than any other, actually? We’d need a couple of communication experts to make contact with different people, the small fries of the corporate world, preferably. One or two PR guys. A few of our scientists. Maybe a number handler for our budget. And almost anything else we could outsource.”

He grinned. “JARVIS can help with the research, so we don’t need to pull any of our guys. I’m going to write it.”

Pepper shook her head, a true smile now lighting up her face. “Not alone, you are. You’re forgetting the film aspect of everything, so I’m going to hire a writer and maybe a couple of film experts to help you. Your pace is usually thrice as fast as anyone else’s. We need people to get it if you want to make a documentary series about Artificial Intelligence.”

“Yes!” Tony threw his hands into the air and laughed. Step One, convincing Pepper, check. Step Two, winning the bet against Rhodey that Tony could create something artistic and not engineered, in process and sure to be checked!


End file.
